


It's All Mine

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup welcome Springer home from a trip and let's him know why their open relationship will never be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Mine

“So how did your trip to Kimia go?” Kup didn’t attempt to hide his smirk.

“Fine. He’ll be able to do the job, the kid's a good medic.” Springer didn’t look up from the reports piled on his desk that had piled up during his absence. 

“Yeah, that ain’t what I was talkin about and you fraggin’ well know it.” Kup took the report from Springer’s hand tossing it over his shoulder where it clattered against the others. "The kid might be good medic, he's also a huge Wreckers fan, of you in particular. And, from what I hear he ain't too hard on the optics.” Kup hitched his leg up and over settling himself astride Springer's lap. "Anything… _fun_ happen you wanna tell me about?" The exact definition of fun was emphasized as Kup wiggled his hips in Springer’s lap.

“My trip was all business." Though Springer's smirk said otherwise. "You on the other hand, were up to all kinds of no good while I was gone, or so I’ve been told.” He wrapped his hands around Kup pulling them closer together. 

“Yeah, well we ain’t talkin’ about me. We’re talkin’ about you.” Kup pushed back against the hand and chuckled at the shiver that ran through Springer’s frame. Grey hands slid down to squeeze the teal hips tormenting him. “Looks like someone mighta missed me.” Kup ground down harder on the rapidly heating metal beneath him and pushed one of Springer’s hands around to the curve his aft. 

“You, old timer, are either an insatiable fragging tease or jealous.” Springer leaned in to kiss Kup, who shot him a look, as he evaded the kiss. 

“Neither one,” Kup threw over his shoulder after he’d left Springer’s lap. A quick jerk of Kup’s head had the Springer following him to the attached berthroom. Kup hooked Springer’s foot with his own, gave a small push at just the right spot sent the triple changer sprawling onto their berth. “You are free to frag whoever you want. Just like I am.” He settled on the bed between Springer’s legs. “But you and I will always come back to each other.” Kup traced a finger around the edges of Springer’s interface panel, knowing it open for him as soon as his touch registered. “Ya wanna know why?” He slid one finger into Springer’s valve. “Because you’re mine.” A second finger joined the first, curling them in just the right spot to press on particularly sensitive set of nods before he dragged them slowly out. “Just as much as I’m yours.” Those words earned a rush of lubricants that allowed Kup for slip his remained two fingers in along side the others on his next push into Springer’s clenching valve. “Ain’t nobody ever gonna be able to touch what we have.” 

Kup pulled his hand from Springer’s valve replacing it with his tongue. He reached for the triple changer’s spike knowing he’d find it fully erect and waiting for his touch. He took his time licking and lapping at every part internal and external he could reach. Green and gold biolights brightened as Springer’s charge grew only to have Kup slow his fervorous ministrations to draw out their foreplay. They weren't often afforded the luxury of down time together and Kup fully intended to enjoy as much of this night as he could. Springer’s cries of “Please, Kup,” had reached a litany’s pace. On the next amp up of his charge, Kup slid two fingers into the sopping valve alongside his tongue and began moving them counter point to each other. His grip tightened on the upstroke of Springer’s spike and swirled his thumb around the head of Springer’s spike spreading all the fluids that had gathered there around. Kup was rewarded for his efforts by Springer going rigid and crying out in “Primus, Kup, yes. Oh please yes, more,” before his former protégé fell limply back against their berth. 

Kup climbed along Springer’s heaving body to lay flush atop him. “You sing so pretty, my little bird.” Which brought a faint chuckle from the slightly larger mech. “When you recover there, pretty bot, it’s my turn.”

Springer pulled Kup down for a slow deep kiss filled with all of his appreciation before he responded with, “Anything you say, old timer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Hivemind Consensus from all their help. You know who you are. <3


End file.
